Her Sanctuary
by Aurora Phantomhive
Summary: Sasuke Comes back to the village and sakura's been acting different, but appearences can be decieving...


Her Sanctuary SasSak

Sasuke; he was finally the last uchiha standing ever since the day he fulfilled his dream, his goal, and his purpose for living. Itachi's blood was on his hand and had later returned to konoha without a word. Things would turn back to normal but the only time he didn't see the pair of a swooning glittery-eyed girl had surprised him. Her giggles and her obsession over him had, no doubt about it, past on while he was gone. After meeting with Kakashi and Naruto on a winter day; he saw her in the darkest of nights, sitting silently on the swing, her eyes heavily covered by her pink bangs. He slowly approached her and stopped 3 feet away from the young girl.

_**boku-tachi wa mina kitto  
te wo nobashiteru n' da  
tooku tooi basho e to**_

"It's late, what are you doing out here?" He asked with such curiosity. She simply raised her head to look straight at him, but remained silent. He kneeled down to her and saw the watery tears slide down her cheeks.

"You know, your going to get sick if you stay out here." She stared with her face of sorrow at the raven-haired boy and turned her head slowly to the side hoping not the make another eye contact with him. Sasuke bring his hand up to sakura, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes again.

_**kaze ni fukare aruite yuku  
egaiteta mirai nigirishimete  
haruka kanata mitsumeteru n' da  
umare kita imi wo shiritakute**_

"Are you alright? You must be cold…here." He took his eye off her and removed his shirt, putting it around her, wondering if she would speak. He sighed and she finally spoke. "What are you doing… here?" Her voice was softly whispered but Sasuke could hear it. "I saw you here and wanted to know if you were alright…are you?" she looked down and sadly sighed. "Yeah…I'm fine…" She stood and turned her back from him as he did years ago when he had left the village. Sasuke stepped closer and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Your not really convincing, sakura." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but pushed it away.

tatoeba ushinau toki ga kitemo  
dakishimeru koto ima, erabou

_**boku-tachi wa mina kitto  
te wo nobashiteru n' da  
nakusenai mono ni mukatte  
kagayaita yume dake wo  
taguriyosenagara  
tooku tooi basho e to**_

"Leave me alone, Sasuke" She took a few steps away but was suddenly turned around by a strong pair of arms as she had fallen into a deep embrace. Her eyes of shock and his of comfort. "Sakura…" he tightened his grip on her waist and placed his hand on the back of her head stroking it repeatingly. She felt safe and still loved him deeply, but it somehow lost alittle hope in her, and in him. She couldn't help herself and place her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his nape.

_**itsuka miteta sora no iro ga  
namida suru tabi ni yogoreteku**_

hoho wo futtara kidzuku darou  
kiete yuku hikari no tsuyosa

She looked at him and smiled gently as did he but had a short smirk in the process. His onyx eyes had seemed warmer to her than they ever had when they were kids, but something was different, she just couldn't figure out what. Sasuke had always looked down upon her but secretly had loved sakura, but never had the courage to reveal them; not even to his best friend.

_**  
boku-tachi wa mina kitto  
tada sagashiteru n' da  
kotae ga soko ni nakutemo  
dare mo shiranai jibun  
shinjite mitakute  
tooku tooi basho e to  
**_

He had left the village years ago and took sakura's heart with him; it kept her away from being with someone else, and never did want that to happen. Sasuke lifted her chin to look her in the eyes as sakura's peach flesh lightly shinned from the moon's rays. Sasuke leaned in to her and had the idea that sakura knew what he was about to do. Sakura smiled, already knowing but….

_**boku-tachi wa mina kitto  
te wo nobashiteru n' da  
hateshinai sora wo mezashite  
kodou ga hibikiaeba  
hitori ja nai kara  
tooku tooi basho e to  
**_

Sakura gently closed her eyes; she had waited for this moment for years, since team 7 seven was formed. Sasuke lightly kissed her pink lips; it was soft and full of warmth, but he had never acted this way before. She didn't bother hesitating to kiss back as he dragged her closer flush against his chest, deepening the kiss. It lasted about a minute, and then broke apart for air.

_**boku-tachi wa mina kitto  
te wo nobashiteru n' da  
nakusenai mono ni mukatte  
kagayaita yume dake wo  
taguriyosenagara  
tooku tooi basho e to **_

"Sasuke…" Sakura smiled as did Sasuke, and hugged him gently. Her eyes of pleasure and wanting and his of softness and belonging. Sasuke kept his arms tight around her waist, never wanting this to end. Sakura laid her head on his chest; wile Sasuke rested his head on her head.

"I love you Sakura, my cherry blossom…"

"I love you too Sasuke…."

They embraced once more as the moon brightly shinned above the two; the shadows coping their every move.

She finally had him.

He finally had her.

His Cherry Blossom.

Her Sanctuary.

_I hope you all liked it. I was very bored for the past while and I just decided to write this up. This song wasn't made by me but I highly recommend listening to this song_

_Sanctuary by Nami Tamaki_


End file.
